


Moonlit Night

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression warning, M/M, Sad, Somewhat crappy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night has always held darker intents than the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Night

When bathed in light, the world looks pure and beautiful. Buildings sparkle and gleam when they are new and showered in light; the new fallen snow glistens invitingly in this same lighting; as did your sweet blue eyes when the sun peaked in our window.

When bathed in darkness though...the world is not so innocent. Its cruelty is finally revealed through the dim moonlight. Thousands of people are mugged in alleys, threatened, killed. Families are broken and torn apart, lives are ruined, lives are taken away forever. Why did you have to be one of them?

You used to tell me how the night was not as innocent as the day but that it was not nearly as bad as I believed. People did die but never so often, never when we were together. I would believe you because by that time, the moonlight was stroking your long blonde locks of hair, and your fingers were running in mine. 

You always looked beautiful in moonlight. You always said that about me too, that you loved me because I was the most beautiful creature in the world, but my eyebrows are too thick and my temper was too short. I never understood how you could be telling the truth.

You showed me everyday under the witness of the moon though. Without fail, you would show me until I screamed my belief.

She witnessed so much, that moon. I believe she was jealous, and that is why she took you away. 

Perhaps it was she who created that storm, the one that killed our electricity, killed our walls, shattered through the roof, hurt us. 

I told you to cut the tree in springtime. I told you it was too big. I knew it was hazardous. You assured me, with your beloved charm and distracting French accent, that it was fine the way it was, and then pointed out the growing buds on it. Why would you want to destroy something so beautiful? I didn't but it was what destroyed you.

The moon was the one who ordered the tree to fall, who helped influence gravity like she did the waves of the ocean, who knocked me into a coma and you into your grave.

A month I lived without you, without even myself.

I wish I had stayed in that coma. Anything was better than waking up to learn you were gone. 

I told you the night killed. It was the dim of the moon, even when full, that made it so sinister. That jealous moon.

You did look beautiful under her light though. 

Now you were part of that devil moonlight, and tonight I joined you.

Or maybe I'll become the sweet sunlight.   
Either way, we will be together again.


End file.
